Pidge (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Pidge.png|Official stats. Pidge casual.png|Pidge's casual outfit. Happy Lunar New Year (twitter 1.28.2017).jpg|From the VLD twitter feed. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBPidge.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= 10. Pidge at training shuttle controls.png|Pidge in the Garrison training simulator. capture-20161015-094324.png 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png|Quit kicking the puppies, Iverson! capture-20161015-095545.png 29. Stop Hunk just stop.png|Hunk can't resist Touching the Science. 29a. Pidge's Voltron doodle.png|This all makes sense in hindsight...except for that ladybug. What's with the ladybug?! wHO'S KEITH¿¿¿¿.png 41. Is that a cliff.png capture-20161015-102921.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The Group together in their casual clothes. Team Voltron in Cave.jpg 60. Pidge clings to Hunk down slide.png|Debate remains on whether it's cooler to find a pirate ship or a giant alien robot cat at the end of the water slide. 8. Blue Lion chin size next to team.png|Who are we kidding, this is the Voltron wiki. Of course it's the giant alien robot cat! capture-20161015-103555.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Pidge freaking out from Lance's first run in the Blue Lion. Team_Voltron_in_Space.jpg Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg capture-20161015-111312.png capture-20161015-111336.png capture-20161015-110729.png capture-20161015-111946.png capture-20161015-112004.png 113. Look at your little brain.png|Coran doesn't think much of human intelligence. Pidge doesn't think much of Coran's prized mustache. Nobody's perfect. capture-20161015-111732.png Pidge, Shiro and Sloth-Like Creature.png|Pidge admiring the scenery on the jungle planet. 57. Green Lion carvings again.png Pidge in Jungle-Like Planet.jpg 143. Go be great Pidge.png|''"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die~!!!"'' 156. Pidge and Shiro sharing grin.png 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|There are no dressing rooms or walls there. How did they not find out that Pidge was a girl when they all stripped down and suited up in the same room? 171. Team suits up first time.png 73. Pidge's bayard - small blade tazer.png|Pidge's bayard manifests as an energized triangular blade reminescent of a katar (push dagger). 74. Pidge shocks Lance.png|Pidge is not taking any of Lance's bulls---. 195. Shiro startled by hand 2.png 221b. I was just screaming the whole time.png 221i. Pidge and Hunk at end of first Voltron battle.png Team Voltron - LD.png|Team Voltron's first victory. 3. Sleeping Pidge.png 292641ad-b447-400e-ad4e-b76e8cceae1c.jpg tumblr_oiteinjM9V1vdxh6mo1_540.jpg fc04d081-88f5-430e-8c35-c1303e0bcf9d.jpg 12. Pidge zip line to Green Lion.png|Is this the most effective way to get my Lion? 20. Pidge traveling to his lion.png|Who cares? Cue Tron music! 38. Not going back without her family.png 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png Pidge's Thought.png|Pidge thinks of her brother. Shiro & Pidge during mental exercise.png|Pidge being uncomfortable of her memory exposure. 65. Pidge and Keith give Allura the stink eye.png|No one throws food goo and gets away with it. NO ONE. 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 68. Food fight 3.png 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png 6. Waiting for the prisoners to wake up.png Shiro,_Pidge_and_Galra's_Prisoners.jpg Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.jpg Pidge worried.jpg Pidge suspects Shiro.jpg 44. Don't move that hand.png 47. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge.png 48. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge 2.png 50. I didn't know they could do that.png|''"I didn’t know they could do that."'' 77. Oops didn't mean that.png|Ooops. Wrong button. Katie and Matt.png|The Holt siblings in a photo Pidge carries. Pidge & Shiro.png|Hugging Shiro. 115. Secret's out Katie.png 31. Pidge scoring food.png|Fridge Raider. 36. But I hate peanuts.png|''"But I hate peanuts. They're so *dry*."'' 39. Pidge walking away from a stunned Allura.png 41. Shiro and Pidge being scanned.png 57. You can't leave - you can't tell me what to do.png|''"You can't leave!" "You can't tell me what to do!"'' 67. Pidge shocked at explosion.png 71. What happened 2.png 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png 85. Okay maybe you shouldn't use that mod.png|Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that mod after all... Pidge_&_Rover.png|Pidge with Rover. 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png 19. Sam and Matt Holt during dinner.png 21. I wish I was going up with you guys.png 27. Mrs. Holt and Katie watch the news.png 30. Katie hacking at the Garrison.png 31. Katie caught in the act.png|Are you telling me she couldn’t have just installed a usb keylogger or something? 34. Katie arguing with Iverson.png 36b. I'll find the truth - I'll never stop 3.png|''She can’t be bargained with. She can’t be reasoned with. She doesn’t feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And she absolutely will not stop, ever, until the Garrison tells THE TRUTH.'' 62. Pidge's hair now.png 63. Katie's hair then.png|Pidge before she pulls a Mulan and cuts her hair to blend in as a guy at the Garrison. 68. Hello - pizzas, girls, astronauts.png 69. Sorry I don't have time to mess aroundwith you guys.png 70. Pidge has a moment of hesitation.png|Hmm, maybe I should have taken them up on their offer. Good patsys are so hard to find, after all… Rover and Pidge.jpg 101. Show just Shot the Dog.png|Five episodes in and there's already a Shoot the Dog moment. We're screwed. 150. Shiro wake up.png Sendak Caught Pidge.jpg|Pidge before she makes Sendak her b----. 152. Sendak holds Pidge overhead in his claw (cropped).png|''Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!'' 175. Pidge freeing Shiro 2.png 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png 13. Hunk almost breaks Lance again with a bearhug.png Lance, Pidge and Mice.jpg 27. Hunk's speech.png Lance_&_Pidge.png|Lance; the only member of the group to be surprised by Pidge's reveal. capture-20160921-103852.jpg 34. Pidge in her bridge chair.png 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 78. Lance and Pidge are both utter dorks.png 81. Pidge and Lance being dorks 2.png 102. Rolo going thru parts 2, with Pidge meditating on Beezer.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png 6. Technically they're more like ba-choo.png 18. Allura confused by acronyms.png 22. I should be able to fly around unnoticed.png Pidge Waiting for an Opportunity.png|I shall have my revenge. And then I will punch Lance...again. 128. Don't worry.png 160. The Balmera will deliver the message.png 26. I don't think this think HAS a blind spot.png 41. Pidge and Lance view hologram.png 47. You're coming down.png 116. Keith and Pidge struggle to hold their ground.png 138. We messed up.png Pidge in Castle Ship.png|Pidge's wide-eyed curious expression. 18. Ooo Pidge just found something.png|Pidge just found all the ships sailing on tumblr. 19. Eww no.png|Nope. No. Not gonna go there... 21. Ugggg fine.png|Ugg, let's hope the place doesn't go toxic like Blue's cockpit after a flight with Lance. capture-20161001-184647.png 28. Chibi Pidge as Coran explains memory tech.png capture-20160921-095757.jpg 57. Pidge has a close encounter of the goo kind.png 59. Pidge watches the food goo fly.png 64. The food goo's only weakness.png 65. Wait - wait.png 68. Hunk and Pidge rage against the machine.png 70. Eat plate food hose.png 71. This would work better if she was bigger.png 72. That didn't stop it.png 73. Hunk and Pidge are gooshocked.png 146. Hunk, are you paying attention.png 153. Did you hit the antigravity switch.png 157. Hunk fails at zero G.png 191. Wait wait wait.png 198. Prepare for launch.png 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png 246. My father is taking us.png capture-20161002-102747.png capture-20161002-103014.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team_Voltron_in_Castle_Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Keith_&_Pidge.jpg|"Get in the robot Shinji." 32. So you can only see it if you know where to look.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png 92. It's dangerous to go alone, take this.png|It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. 110. Pidge won't take no for an answer.png 115. He didn't listen.png 117. You are a paragon of leadership, Lance.png 140. Stop torturing it Hunk.png 143. So I don't worry about the others.png 145. Quick question.png 182. Sit tight I'm trying to work around this.png 198. What IS that.png 199. The robot speaks.png 250. Pidge finishing up info hack.png 276. Shiro what's wrong.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 3. Pidge scanning download.png 7. Pidge, anything yet.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 52. I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole.png capture-20161008-111352.png 208. You got a better idea.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.21. Isn't Pidge too young to be hungover.png S2E01.22. What's the matter girl.png S2E01.25. I'll see what I can do.png S2E01.27. Pidge realizes she's completely alone.png|Okay. Don't panic. S2E01.28. Okay Pidge stay calm.png|''Don't panic...don't...'' S2E01.29. You know what they say when you get lost in space.png|Where's my towel? I need a towel. S2E01.31. Pidge looks pretty confident they'll find her.png|''"...best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you."'' Didn't work so well for Shiro or your folks, Katie. Pidge in the Middle of Space Scrap.jpg S2E01.109. Pidge wtf are those.png S2E01.110. Pidge flails in space.png S2E01.112. Nice painted bg here.png S2E01.114. Pidge faces down the fuzz.png S2E01.116. You guys are so cute.png S2E01.118. I'm just waiting for my friends to find me.png tumblr_ok3n44RXaZ1skosuco3_1280.jpg tumblr_ok3n44RXaZ1skosuco1_1280.jpg tumblr_ok3n44RXaZ1skosuco2_1280.jpg S2E01.167. My name is Keith, I'm so emo.png|Well that didn't take long... S2E01.169. We'll get thru this if we work together.png S2E01.170. Lookit me, I'm Lance - is that a pretty girl.png S2E01.172. Fear Pidge's boredom.png|A least Hunk got to be a head this time. S2E01.173. Pidge mocking Coran now.png S2E01.176. Hey you're working again.png S2E01.179. Hey maybe I can find my friends before they find me.png S2E01.181. Pidge happy with her scrapping find.png S2E01.184. Pidge's scrappy Paladins watch her work.png|Paladin Muppets. Whyyyyy?! S2E01.252. That ought to do it.png S2E01.255. I need to get out of here.png S2E01.256. I need to find my friends.png S2E01.261. Green Lion responds with energy boost.png S2E01.263. Pidge next to Green Lion's head.png S2E01.266. I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle.png S2E01.275. Pidge grins as Castle appears.png S2E01.278. It sends out the Green Lion's energy.png S2E01.279. Pidge knows she's a genius.png S2E01.291. Pidge is happy to find Keith and Shiro.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.106a. Coming your way Number 5 again.png S2E03.108. Pidge fires bayard grapple.png S2E03.110. Pidge holding onto bayard line.png S2E03.113. Come back here.png S2E03.117a. Pidge yelling at Hunk 2.png S2E03.125. Pidge and Keith nod a plan.png S2E03.126a. Pidge starts dragging her feet 2.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.159. Behind all the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.166. Shiro looking down at Keith and Lance's doubts.png S2E03.168. Oh come on that would be so evil.png S2E03.177. Amazing - they're folding space.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.200. So you have agents working inside Zarkon's ranks.png S2E03.210. What - us.png S2E03.218. It's another of Zarkon's robots - beasts - robeasts.png S2E03.224. Why can't we hide here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.248. You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you.png S2E03.270. I've got an idea.png S2E03.276. The xanthorium clusters, we can use them.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.18b. Pidge solves the riddle 3.png S2E04.19. Well done Pidge.png S2E04.20. The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze her.png S2E04.23. It's not a sunset, Pidge.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.33. Oh, sorry Shiro.png S2E04.34. Was trying to hit Keith.png S2E04.35. Keith gotcha first tho.png S2E04.42. Pidge too jaded for fun and games.png S2E04.43. I don't think these are asteroids.png S2E04.46a. Pidge focused on sample while rest play in bg 2.png S2E04.49. I don't know - I mean it would make no sense.png S2E04.51. Someone nails Shiro right in the middle of his pep speech.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.88. OH - yeah.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.98. Pidge geeking out 1.png S2E04.104. This is Pidge's excited face.png S2E04.108. Pidge staring out Green's cockpit at Olkari city.png S2E04.109. Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place.png S2E04.126. We found your distress signal.png Pidge and the Wooden Bug.png S2E04.139. You really are the most incredible engineers.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png S2E04.179. Pidge uses third eye flower power heh.png S2E04.180. Pidge summons something.png|Wouldn't it have been more apt if she’d used her left hand? Pidge and Shiro on Olkarion.png S2E04.187. Does this mean I should start gardening.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png|Pidge's new tiara lets her use nature to give the finger to Zarkon's flunkies, making it both fashionable and functional: the perfect accessory. S2E04.196. Hunk boundaries please.png S2E04.199. Hey it looks like Coran's cube.png S2E04.209. Pidge reading BLIP data.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png S2E04.289. Pidge can you hear me.png S2E04.298. When Voltron goes full Tron.png S2E04.299. Yegods she done it.png S2E04.329. The spirit of the Olkari resides in you.png S2E04.330. Without you I would never have been able.png|So Pidge basically has grey goo technopowers now. DO YOU REALIZE HOW TERRIFYING THAT IS?!?! S2E04.333. We're all made of the same cosmic dust.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E05.12. Pidge at her station controls.png S2E05.21. I've got an idea, hold on.png S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.60a. Pidge pulling a Hunk in the bg LOL 2.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.73. I'm so tired my brain isn't working.png S2E05.102. I though you were exhausted.png S2E05.104. Because baking clears my head.png|“Why are you making cookies?” COOKIES, PIDGE. Cookies. S2E05.107. Hunk's bite isn't as bad as his lions unfortunately.png S2E05.131. Pidge excited to learn.png|Wouldn’t it be more prudent to learn Galran? Seeing how they control like 99% of the Universe... S2E05.136. From Teddy to Freddy.png S2E05.137. Don't let it eat your face Pidge.png S2E05.138. Well I guess that's one way to learn.png S2E05.139. Klanmuiral fades away.png S2E05.141. Here comes lesson two.png S2E05.142. Xznly Squiwl means what exactly.png S2E05.154. Pidge struggling with her lessons for once.png S2E05.163. Pidge and Hunk at their stations.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png|When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat. S2E05.175. What can I do.png S2E05.177. Wipe my sweat.png S2E05.186. Okay try it.png S2E05.210. OK I don't know how he found us.png S2E05.267. Wait - did you say scaultrite.png S2E05.270. Wait Hunk was baking some terrible cookies.png S2E05.277. Pidge holding cookie stones in place.png S2E05.317. Get yer crispy fried Paladins here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.24. Pidge going full nerd ahead.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.69. Grr never mind the small minds Pidge.png S2E06.83. Lance needles Pidge.png S2E06.85. Pidge needles Lance right back.png S2E06.90. Nope - No - I think the next layer is acid.png S2E06.126. Green and Black look at each other.png S2E06.260. Proof that a lion and a Paladin can connect over a far greater distance.png S2E07.11. Took you for everything you had.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.30. Lance and Hunk fighting over shotgun compiled.png S2E07.50. Hello back passengers.png S2E07.53. Also I brought along some disguises.png S2E07.56. Space Mall interior 3.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg S2E07.61. Let's just get this over with.png S2E07.63. Don't be late - and try to blend in.png S2E07.143. Pidge trying to discern alien bathroom symbols.png|Huh. No wonder the fandom is confused. S2E07.149. Lance come on we have to be back.png S2E07.150. Ohmygosh is that Killbot Phantasm 1.png S2E07.152. Pidge is a gamer nerd.png|At least she’s a retro gaming nerd. S2E07.154. With the original power glove.png|Pshaw, Power Gloves are old news. Throw in a Super Scope for Lance and then we’ll talk. S2E07.259. This tenner looks like the last one.png|She figured out that GAC was worth ten, but not the bathroom symbols? S2E07.261. We're so close.png S2E07.263. Fetch boy, fetch.png S2E07.267. Ringleader Pidge is first to flee.png S2E07.279. Happy Pidge and Lance leave store Terra.png|Top right. I see what you did, VLD crew. I SEE WHAT YOU DID.DMC-12 03d9a185-ddba-4911-9cdd-cdd3ed6fc267.jpg S2E07.280. With every purchase you get a free Kaltenecker.png S2E07.283. Gang running while Lance hops on cow.png S2E07.284. It was free with purchase.png S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png S2E07.304. There he is - we gotta go Coran.png S2E07.315. Paladin smile train.png S2E07.320. Dad we can explain honest.png S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E07.330. Wait for it.png|Wait for it... Pidge and Lance are Puzzled.png|RCA is child's play. Captioner remembers controllers that used parallel ports. Pidge, Lance and Alien Seller.png S2E08.3. Mmm the space taco.png S2E08.13. No kidding - just inside a black hole.png S2E08.23. Okay, geeze, calm down.png S2E08.145. There's no way to get a read on their base.png S2E08.252. Why is Hunk smiling back there.png S2E08.255. Yes, they did it.png S2E09.6a. You've been asleep for three hours compiled.png S2E09.33. I guess the only question is when do we strike.png S2E09.37. Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.49. Pidge petting the mice goodbye.png S2E09.57. Pidge Lance Shiro board Blue.png S2E10.8. Pidge looks doubtful about Lance being a good shot heh.png S2E10.9. Since WHEN and Shiro cringes.png|Shiro immediately regrets introducing Pidge to the joys of Chat Roulette. S2E10.23. Inside ur base part 2.png S2E10.24. Beginning phase 2 of the plan.png S2E10.41. Welcome to Beta Traz.png S2E10.47. I've compiled the data from Blue's sonic scan.png S2E10.50. That's wierd - I'm showing two cells.png S2E10.57. No, not from here.png S2E10.61. What my legs are tired.png S2E10.74. Pidge hacking into Beta Traz.png S2E10.77. Oh, wow, that's interesting.png S2E10.78. Good interesting he asks.png S2E10.109. Oh - facial recognition.png S2E10.111. Pidge is like what fresh hell is this.png S2E10.141. Pidge goes what as boys sweatdrop.png S2E10.145. We don't have time for this.png S2E10.151. Please don't fart please don't fart.png S2E10.222. Sorry about that.png S2E10.263. Pidge remember you're on mission.png S2E10.267. Stick around - Pidge that was a horrible horrible pun.png S2E10.279. She's cute when she's causing mayhem.png S2E10.311. Smash go the paladins.png S2E10.312. Smash go the paladins 2.png S2E10.323b. Lance no Pidge will save you 2.png S2E10.340. Shiro freaking at getting sucked out.png S2E10.353. NICE SHOT BRO.png S2E10.362. Slav quit poking Lance's lion.png S2E10.365. Matt's a lot like you.png S2E10.367. We'll find him.png S2E10.369. Future partners in crime I bet.png S2E11.104. Alright, what are we doing now.png Shiro, Pidge and Lance with Slav.png Slav with Shiro, Pidge and Lance..png S2E11.115. Say what now all together.png Pidge, Lance and Slav.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.126. Hunk you distract it.png S2E11.240. Guys see if you can get me an open shot.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.314a. Aww no not the lens flare please 2.png S2E11.315. What's everyone thinking about.png S2E11.329. What, it's the truth.png Pidge (Season 2).png S2E11.345. Paladins together - we can't fail.png S2E12.37. Absolutely - I'll be fine.png S2E12.40. I know it'll work but.png S2E12.42. And then he'll be a sitting du-flax.png Pidge and Zarkon's Ship's Holo Drawings (1).jpg Pidge and Zarkon's Ship's Holo Drawings (2).jpg S2E12.96. Pidge giving Allura the side eye.png S2E12.97b. Sure thing, have all the moments you like 3.png|“Look Allura, he may be a son of a Galra, but he’s OUR son of a Galra, ‘kay?” S2E12.303. Things are getting hairy for our fearless team.png S2E12.365. I can't believe we did it.png S2E13.56a. Team Voltron is being drained 2.png S2E13.72. Pidge unconcious after Komar attack.png S2E13.86. Pidge and Keith's OMGWTF faces.png S2E13.103. Connect to your lions.png S2E13.120. Pidge is in shock.png S2E13.238. The four limbs agree on something.png S2E13.321. Paladins glad to have Coran back.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.335. Let's finish this - Pidge.png S2E13.352. All sketch together now.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.107. Pidge intent on her family homework.png S3E01.109b. Who have these same large feathered ears 3.png S3E01.111. Are skort pantaloons - very breathable.png S3E01.113.Right, that's on the other side of the galaxy.png S3E01.119. But I was considered a bit of a fashion pirate in my day.png S3E01.120. Coran and his bogwaggle cape.png S3E01.121. Pidge refrains from speaking her mind.png S3E01.124a. Pidge's bomb analysis 2.png S3E01.129. And they're totally ready to join the fight.png S3E01.132. You know I gotta say.png S3E01.133a. Lance shows selfies to Pidge 2.png S3E01.133b. Lance shows selfies to Pidge 3.png S3E01.139. But it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black.png S3E01.141. Sad Team V is sad.png S3E01.160. Lunch meeting with the leaders.png S3E01.172a. Not the way I would have started this pep talk 2.png S3E01.182. The people you see before you.png S3E01.184. Are the paladins of Voltron - Pidge and Keith.png S3E01.297. Rest of team Voltron waiting for Keith to make a move.png S3E01.301. Team Voltron side eyes Lance (compiled).png S3E01.304. I grew up with my Dad and Matt telling me stories about him.png S3E01.305. The four remaining paladins.png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.71. Allura, when we came here.png S3E02.71b. Allura, when we came here 3.png S3E02.77. Keith's the loner.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.93. Now now now hold on.png S3E02.94. What about me.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.104. Pidge wonders if she can adjust the seats.png S3E02.115. Pidge finds a solution to one problem.png S3E02.116. But finds another.png S3E02.116b. But finds another 3.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.130. Team's reactions to their new Black Paladin.png S3E02.133. I'm so proud of you Keith.png S3E02.135. Everyone gasps in surprise why.png S3E02.172. Or the Olkari.png S3E02.175. The galrans have returned.png S3E02.184. Pidge entering her lift.png S3E02.192a. Where's Lance 2.png S3E02.202. We've been set up.png S3E02.228. Pidge freaking out at oncoming Zerg swarm.png S3E02.237. WHERE is Keith.png S3E02.271. Keith what should we do.png S3E02.306. But we're short a lion - not anymore.png S3E02.316. We did it (compiled).png S3E03.4. At our current rate of speed we'll be in attack range.png S3E03.92a. Maybe someone should suggest to Allura 2.png S3E03.93. Hey I already told her - didn't go over well - she yelled at me too.png S3E03.95. She scares me when she's under pressure.png S3E03.108a. Uh guys I'm not really feeling that Voltron feeling 2.png S3E03.149. Guys we have a problem.png S3E03.153. I say we fall back.png S3E03.189. It's okay we're a team, we stick together.png S3E03.216. Get the feeling he's just toying with us.png S3E03.270. Pidge is happy too.png S3E03.272. Actually I can't recalibrate my sensors.png S3E03.273. I'm saying we're stuck.png S3E03.315. You like burritos, right.png S3E03.326. Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance.png S3E03.334. Pidge listening to Keith's speech.png S3E04.38. Sorry Keith she's fresh out of clues.png S3E04.44. Guys my sensors are going crazy.png S3E04.54a. We're still in exactly the same place we were before 2.png S3E04.61. Well this is creepy.png S3E04.105. Le Gasp.png S3E04.122. Meanwhile the gears in Pidge's head are turning.png S3E04.125. Unless you're from an alternate reality.png S3E04.127. I think when we passed thru that glowy explode-y area.png S3E04.139. Creaky ship is creepy.png S3E04.147. Empress what the quiznack.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.177. Pidge thinks it's amazing natch.png S3E04.178. It's Voltron.png S3E04.187. Pidge is like wait what do you mean by rule.png S3E04.205. That doesn't even sound possible.png S3E04.209. So what changed.png S3E04.215. Garrison trio are horrified of course.png S3E04.231. Is anyone else getting a strange vibe from these guys.png S3E04.232. Jumpscare paladins.png S3E04.235. We've got to get to Keith and Allura.png S3E04.264. Empress, the Guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship.png S3E04.274. We have brought peace and order to ours.png S3E04.280. Why are you laughing.png S3E04.282. And pop goes the space weasel's bombs.png S3E04.326. Pidge, scan for the comet.png S3E04.344. Paladins screaming yet again.png S3E04.353. Paladins, can you hear me - Hunk Lance Pidge.png S3E06.35. Call the Blade of Marmora.png S3E06.66a. Of course they need the tallest tower 2.png S3E06.122. Activating long range scanners.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.211. Oh this is bad no you think.png S3E06.213. There's a piece of the teldav inside the Galra base.png S3E06.228. Why are you guys surprised I mean of course it's them.png S3E06.235a. Pidge vs Narti Kova 2.png S3E06.271. Raptor lady vs smol bean.png S3E06.388. We can talk about this later they're getting away.png |-|Season 4= S2E10.278. The sentries won't be able to maneuver.png S4E01.94. Sorry I'm late and only Lance is concerned.png S4E01.111. This is embarassing.png S4E01.231. Allura looks up into the crowd.png S4E01.234b. Welp at least she looks worried for once 3.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.247. Actually, Voltron can't.png S4E01.272. Team is glad to have Shiro in the black seat again.png S4E01.285. Everybody glare at Keith now.png S4E01.287. Your absence put the team in jepoardy.png S4E01.291. IF there's a bright side to any of this.png S4E01.303. I can't be left out of this.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E01.305. We're really going to miss you.png S4E02.4. Using DNA helixes to store information.png S4E02.9. Katie's bedroom on Earth (compiled).png S4E02.13. I hate it when you call me that.png S4E02.20. You got in and cue Katie bounce.png S4E02.21a. Katie goes YES 2.png S4E02.26. Excited Katie is excited.png S4E02.26. Katie goes bouncey lol.png S4E02.30. Studying, so I can get into the Garrison with you and Dad.png S4E02.32. And cut scene back to Pidge in Green's cockpit.png S4E02.35. Pidge I don't like the idea of you going alone.png S4E02.47. Pidge looks good in a hood.png S4E02.49. Clue cliche creaking doors to alert the locals.png S4E02.54. I'm just looking for directions to a show.png S4E02.60a. Altering it - in your favor 2.png S4E02.67b. Really - THIS is how we're doing it 3.png S4E02.72. Pidge doesn't even break a sweat.png S4E02.74. Sux to be you dude.png S4E02.76a. Later loser Pidge is outta here 2.png S4E02.83. Last know whereabouts.png S4E02.105. Pidge serious as she approaches Kraydah.png S4E02.113. It's just me.png S4E02.126a. Get to cover you silly man 2.png S4E02.128a. Pidge flying for Green Lion 2.png S4E02.134. You are really, really, REALLY going to regret that.png S4E02.144. What about you.png S4E02.157. Oh no, are you okay.png S4E02.157b. Oh no, are you okay 3.png S4E02.159. Pidge helping Te-osh with her mask.png S4E02.163a. And Te-osh mistakes Pidge for Matt 2.png S4E02.166. It's how we find each other in the field.png S4E02.169a. And yet another someone dies in front of her 2.png S4E02.174a. Pidge thanks Ozar for his code 2.png S4E02.179. Pidge staring at her new lead.png S4E02.184. But I though we weren't supposed to talk to Dad.png S4E02.187. See, Dad and I both have this book.png S4E02.192. We both memorized additions and subtractions.png S4E02.195. Seems a little low-tech.png S4E02.200. Bedtime is still 10, even if I'm in space.png S4E02.203. He must be around here somewhere.png S4E02.209. This place - it's completely destroyed.png S4E02.221. Pidge standing in front of monument inscription.png S4E02.222a. The moment when she realized it's a memorial to the DEAD 2.png S4E02.228a. Pidge stands on the brink 2.png S4E02.230a. That moment when Pidge lost it all 2.png S4E02.231. Pidge standing blank with shock.png S4E02.232a. A no with noone around to hear 2.png S4E02.234a. Pidge faceplants into a grave probably 2.png S4E02.241. Forget shoot the dog they just nuked an entire kennel.png S4E02.243. Pidge breaks down.png S4E02.244. All those moments, will be lost.png S4E02.246. Screaming for the dead.png S4E02.249. A quantum frequency.png S4E02.253. Pidge runs the encryption.png S4E02.258. And Pidge is on the hunt yet again.png S4E02.260a. This isn't good - two Galra cruisers and even more nearby 2.png S4E02.269a. Pidge in Green's jaws 2.png S4E02.273a. Something must be generating gravity 2.png S4E02.275. This must be some kind of spy facility.png S4E02.276. Don't look behind you Pidge.png S4E02.283. Oh snap oh snap oh quiznacking snap.png S4E02.285a. What have you done with my brother 2.png S4E02.291. Whew that shaved a few hairs off of everyone.png S4E02.295. Disbelief meet your sibling incredulity.png S4E02.296a. Hug your danged sib now 2.png S4E02.304. But seriously how did you get this far into space.png S4E02.307a. Well I'm one of the Paladins 2.png S4E02.314. Stand back brosis.png S4E02.337a. Pidge - the panel 2.png S4E02.343a. Pidge gunning from the left 2.png S4E02.345a. And the bounty hunter is taken down 2.png S4E02.350a. And of course it's Tesla because they're geeks 2.png S4E02.354. Of course I did.png S4E02.355. Pre Kerberos Katie and Matt.png S4E02.356. Pre Kerberos Katie Cathleen and Matt.png S4E02.357. Pre Kerberos Samuel, Katie, Bae Bae, and Matt Holt.png S4E02.363. I'm going to miss you too.png S4E02.371. Hey, check this out.png S4E02.360. Nice headband wonder if it comes in green.png|Nice headband. Wonder if it comes in green? S4E02.375. You're still the biggest dork this side of the family.png S4E02.379. lmao look at Matt's shocked face.png S4E02.380. If only they knew they'd never leave home.png S4E03.S4E03.31. Pidge smiling as mice greet her.png S4E03.S4E03.32a. Heh, hey everybody 2.png S4E03.S4E03.33. This is my brother, Matt.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.57. Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times.png S4E03.S4E03.57b. Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times 3.png S4E03.60. Whoa - nice ship.png S4E03.73. This is where I sit.png S4E03.73b. This is where I sit 3.png S4E03.74. And this opens up and there's a zipline.png S4E03.81. How did you get.png S4E03.83. Here's where the food goo comes out.png S4E03.85. Sibling relationships in a nutshell.png S4E03.86. Hey this is pretty Goo-od.png S4E03.89. Where is Space Mom to tell her to clean her room.png S4E03.91a. And this is the lounge 2.png S4E03.97. And now comes the big Question.png S4E03.102a. You serious - then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built 2.png S4E03.103. Fistbumps for the nerdy win.png S4E03.107. Pidge smiles at Matt's compliment.png S4E03.150. Because what are we, animals.png S4E03.151a. The nerd quotient has been raised 2.png S4E03.155. Using the fraunhofer lines.png S4E03.157. They say fraunhofer was the greatest glassmaker in Europe.png S4E03.166a. You were in a different reality 2.png S4E03.167. No big deal annnd there goes Matt's brain.png S4E03.218. I think we've just about got it.png S4E03.219. Can we get a YMCA.png S4E03.220. What's the sound of three nerds clapping.png S4E03.229. I'm guessing this isn't a simple number for letter swap.png S4E03.240a. Don't celebrate too soon nerds 2.png S4E03.243. Are we in trouble - yeah we're in trouble.png S4E03.250. We could go check it out.png S4E03.254. Who are you.png S4E03.259. But if I had a copilot.png S4E03.271. Go ahead - run the cloaking subroutine.png S4E03.280. Allura Shiro Pidge sweatdrop at the violence.png S4E03.316. Team V listens to Zarkon's announcement.png S4E04.18. Paladins reading Coran's script.png S4E04.28. Just follow the script.png S4E04.39. And me Pidge.png S4E04.45. Together we'll defeat Zarkon.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.83. Okay, we get it.png S4E04.102a. It's official - we've reached rock bottom 2.png S4E04.105. But I've had an epiphany.png S4E04.109. Accross an entire galaxy.png S4E04.113. Lance goes aww yeah.png S4E04.118. You seem - different.png S4E04.126. Well it rhymes so.png S4E04.138. Team Voltron has many doubts.png S4E04.147. Three paladins a-posing.png S4E04.149. Srs were they all so intimidated they let LANCE take center stage.png S4E04.161a. Pidge and Hunk mock fighting the stage beast 2.png S4E04.168. The Voltron Coalition needs YOU.png S4E04.200. Well at least one of them can skate.png S4E04.202. Welp wasn't expecting that.png S4E04.202a. Welp wasn't expecting that 2.png S4E04.208. Voltron writers just out-dabbed us all.png S4E04.211. Lance Pidge hold out their lion heads.png S4E04.220. How many of these apperances.png S4E04.232. A supernova is an exploding star.png S4E04.233. Pidge goes EEEP.png S4E04.233b. Pidge goes EEEP 3.png S4E04.238a. You're science-whiz Pidge 2.png S4E04.249. Lance and Pidge performing.png S4E04.273. Hey Coran I'm having real issues with the science.png S4E04.275. They'd be confused if you used the real words too.png S4E04.280. To reverse-quadrant the spectrum harfinger.png S4E04.282. I guess Pidge just defeated the Galra with science.png S4E04.283b. And here comes THAT joke again 3.png S4E04.339. Team Voltron in their final show.png S4E04.341. Hunk and Pidge during the final performance.png S4E04.348. Did you hear that rumbling.png S4E04.362. Wow, Bii-boh-bi really upped his effects game.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.9. Wow - we could take back a third.png S4E05.13. Pidge and I can handle that.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.25. Aww yeah, Team Voltron's gonna drop in.png S4E05.26b. And be all like pow pow pow 3.png S4E05.46. With their help we'll have a chance.png S4E05.81a. Matt told us you'd been helping with coalition forces 2.png S4E05.85a. Will she or won't she forgive 2.png S4E05.87. No Pidge resist the Cute Robot.png S4E05.88. Oh Beezer I can't stay mad at you.png S4E05.91. Matt and I used the rebel's transponder encryption.png S4E05.95. And we're live to the Universe.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.107. Copy that, Shiro.png S4E05.109. Hitting dark zone in three two one.png S4E05.117a. Hunk leads the charge while Pidge aims 2.png S4E05.118. Green and yellow fire.png S4E05.123a. Pidge we can't let them trip the alarm 2.png S4E05.126. I caught a goon what do I do with it.png S4E05.127. I caught a Paladin what do I do with it.png S4E05.129. Pidge gets tossed yet again.png S4E05.132. Choke you purple monster.png S4E05.133. Heaven forbid she start using her bayard as a garrote.png S4E05.143. Til then no calls get in or out.png S4E05.224b. Shield - SHIELD he yells 3 (compiled).png S4E06.23. Paladins grit their teeth under the onslaught.png S4E06.85. We've never seen anything like this.png S4E06.96. This energy field is holding us down.png S4E06.102. Maybe if we go down to the surface.png S4E06.111. Pidge and Hunk do your thing.png S4E06.113. Hah Hunk hacked the door.png S4E06.120a. Team V in Naxzela's core 2.png S4E06.122. Can you shut it down - I can try.png S4E06.125a. Lance reacts first 2.png S4E06.131. Pidge fighting druid electricity for Allura.png S4E06.172. We just have to think.png S4E06.179. You're the one who brought everyone together.png S4E06.188. Lance knew you could do it.png S4E06.231. Team frozen as Keith makes his suicide dive.png S4E06.240. Good job Keith - It wasn't me.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.7. I'm sending you the signal.png S5E01.25a. Uh, I think I may have nicked the sides 2.png S5E01.86. However, the tide is changing.png S5E01.96. With all these successful missions.png S5E01.107. No problem for the wonder twins.png S5E01.108. Uh you lost Nyma guys.png S5E01.109a. But we saved our best work for last 2.png S5E01.113. Pidge happy for a moment.png S5E01.117. Is something wrong.png S5E01.121. Where is he.png S5E01.122. But he could be transfered any moment.png S5E01.127. What if something's happen to him.png S5E01.128. Little sister still believes in bro's promises.png S5E01.131. Approaching the prison.png S5E01.139a. Charge of the smol Greens 2.png S5E01.145. Go get him, Matt.png S5E01.187. Pidge gritting her teeth.png S5E01.190b. It's not over yet sorry Pidge 3.png S5E01.258a. Hang on tight 2.png S5E01.265. Pidge and Matt inside Green lion cockpit.png S5E01.267a. Matt - did you find him 2.png S5E01.272a. Do the VLD writers feed on tears or what 2.png S5E01.274. Don't give up - we know Dad's alive.png S5E01.274b. Don't give up - we know Dad's alive 3.png S5E01.281. Matt comforting Pidge on the bridge.png S5E01.282. Heads up there's bad news coming.png S5E01.290. Sam Holt for Lotor what a choice not.png S5E02.3. Pidge and Shiro at shuttle controls.png S5E02.12. He's alive, our dad is alive.png S5E02.15a. What's to think through 2.png S5E02.18b. We have Voltron, we can do anything 3.png S5E02.19. Pidge shrugs off Matt's attempt at caution.png S5E02.23. Matt Shiro Pidge watching Zarkon land.png S5E02.26. He knows we could topple his empire.png S5E02.28. Team Voltron has many, many doubts.png S5E02.32. There was no foe Paladins of old could not defeat.png S5E02.36. You think he'll double cross us.png S5E2 - Lotor - 15.png S5E02.41a. Yeah I'm with Pidge 2.png S5E02.45a. We're turning him in and getting my dad back 2.png S5E2 - Lotor - 19.png S5E2 - Lotor - 31.png S5E02.52a. Shiro grabs Pidge before she can bolt 2.png S5E02.80. Almost - almost there.png S5E02.82a. Run like you think it's a happy ending 2.png S5E02.83. Pidge goes glomp but dad ain't reacting.png S5E02.84. Well snap Zarkon psyched them out.png S5E02.86. Pidge is shocked, Matt's mad and Shiro just knew it.png S5E02.92. You're dead you are SO dead you.png S5E02.106. We have to get dad.png S5E02.131. We can't let the shuttle dock with the cruiser.png S5E02.139b. And the most dangerous one is in the back 3.png S5E02.168. An airborn Pidgeon would you look at that.png S5E02.169. Someone's gonna be sore after this.png S5E02.177. Poor Sam's like holy snap do I know this tiger.png S5E02.179a. Like father like daughter freakout 2.png S5E02.211. And we have kickoff.png S5E02.213. She's really really really mad now.png S5E02.215. Eat tazer you blue meanie.png S5E02.230. Pidge blows the hatch on the mean girls.png S5E02.239. Hugs and warm fuzzies for everyone yo.png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.5. The Holts and Ryner watch the construction.png S5E03.9. Yeah well Zarkon might be dead but.png S5E03.24. Look, it's Prince Lotor.png S5E03.31. Hah note that Lance and Coran both go skeptic at the same time.png S5E03.39a. I'm with Allura, we need time to think this over 2.png S5E03.45. Well I'm with Allura too.png S5E03.151. It's just - amazing.png S5E03.158. Matt and I have a lot of work to do.png S5E03.160. We can't go home with you dad.png S5E03.184. Ryner, what are we looking at here.png S5E03.188. It looks like some sort of invasive plasma.png S5E03.229. To drive it out, we have to tap into the quantum energy.png S5E03.244. Rest of team ready to use bayards in 3 2 1.png S5E03.251a. A wild Paladin magically appears 2.png S5E03.256a. Pidge and Hunk on the astral plane 2.png S5E03.284. It's trying to absorb Voltron.png S5E03.295. Kids listen to your pa.png S5E03.296. I need to talk to you .png S5E03.300. You two are something special.png S5E03.301. Katie is just full of hugs .png S5E03.306. So this is goodbye.png S5E04.26. Okay so who all will be at this shindig.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.49. How would we even get Lotor there without stirring up a huge fight.png S5E04.52. Yeah because Voltron never gets into fights.png S5E04.120. Pidge type tapping away.png S5E04.121. Hunk is absorbed in his work.png S5E04.122a. Hunk ur doing it wrong 2.png S5E04.125. Are you crazy that's a waste of a button press.png S5E04.127. Quick Dad back me up here.png S5E04.129a. AHA I told you 2.png S5E04.131. Ah modulating arguements - that's how your mother and I met.png S5E04.132a. I haven't seen him since he stormed off the bridge 2.png S5E04.134a. Almost as wierd as double modulating 2.png S5E04.134c. Almost as wierd as double modulating 4.png S5E04.135. Hey princess, do you know where Shiro is.png S5E04.290a. Okay team let's form Voltron 2.png S5E05.5. I'm going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.png S5E05.26. Holts watching on as Lance cries.png S5E05.28. I'm just worried we won't have enough time and resources.png S5E05.33. You got it dad.png S5E05.35. I love you both so much.png S5E05.36. We love you too Dad.png S5E05.41. Matt and Pidge watch their Dad enter the wormhole.png S5E05.42. Welp Dad's gone now's the time to party.png S5E05.74. Uh okay the Galra aren't exactly know to turn the other cheek.png S5E05.86. Lance is annoyed at being denied.png S5E05.89. You're about to find out.png S5E05.91a. Unless and wait for it 2.png S5E05.93b. To the sentry repair center whoo 3.png S5E05.106. Now just gotta upload the new program and.png S5E05.107. Alright I'm finished.png S5E05.109a. Team Punk does it again 2.png S5E05.112. Pidge and co inspect her work.png S5E05.113b. Why the heck are they startled they knew he was booting up 3.png S5E05.117. Yup these two are definately mad scientists now.png S5E05.119a. So this is what teenagers do when lost in space 2.png S5E05.120. And now we know why Iverson was so grumpy all the time.png S5E05.125. The faces of guilt - not.png S5E05.130a. Pidge hangs on for dear life 2.png S5E05.185. Selfies with Pidge Hunk and Sentry.png S5E05.186. Selfies with Lance Hunk and Pidge.png S5E05.187. Selfies with Lance Pidge and Sentry.png S5E05.189a. That's it, hold that pose 2.png S5E05.192a. Team Punk golfing with robot scraps lol 2.png S5E05.193. Run punks run.png S5E05.196. But trouble finds the mooks first.png S5E05.197a. Lance razzle dazzling his way to a collision 2.png S5E05.204. And the predictable result of a chicken fight with aliens and a robot.png S5E05.206. So there are no hard feelings I made you these.png S5E05.291. Are you sure about this.png S5E05.294a. Do you think Lotor would mind us firing the robeast coffin 2.png S5E05.295b. Cmon I've always wanted to see the stars 3.png S5E05.298a. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen 2.png S5E05.301. Everyone salutes you, fun Sentry.png S5E06.15. Uh aren't you a bit busy running an empire.png S5E06.38. I think we just found out.png S5E06.44. Whoa - take that theoretical physics.png S5E06.85. Why is it attacking us.png S5E06.114. These Lions aren't going anywhere.png S5E06.131a. Yeah, and before you thought it wasn't 2.png S5E06.307. Team Voltron waiting on the bridge.png S5E06.308. There must be some way for us.png S5E06.308b. There must be some way for us 3.png S5E06.313. We should have never doubted you.png S5E06.320. Team smiling and a bit suspicious still.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.18. Pidge says hi to the scary teacher.png S6E01.28. Wait she raised you from a child.png S6E01.58. Are we to focus all of our energy on that.png S6E01.143b. Sendak not that guy again 3.png S6E01.156. She seemed pretty serious.png S6E01.162. Right Shiro - Shiro cmon.png S6E01.232. Okay Shiro let's jack your hand.png S6E01.255. Hold on I just need a few more minutes.png S6E01.263a. And just when you think things are going fine 2.png S6E01.281. Come on Shiro don't make her hurt you.png S6E01.298. Geeze look at the hand size diff between Pidge and Shiro.png S6E01.310. Nice work out there Hunk.png S6E02.35. Hey you guys starting without us.png S6E02.36. Yeah you didn't think to call the engineers.png S6E02.39a. And once again Lance is a smooth character not 2.png S6E02.46. Magic the engineers scoff.png S6E02.96. The galran subroutines translate almost one on one.png S6E02.98. A moment of concern.png S6E02.100a. These two have no mercy for the lovelorn 2.png S6E02.104. Ha Ha not funny you two.png S6E02.105b. I'm not daydreaming about you oh wait 3.png S6E02.109a. He's probably proposing right now 2.png S6E02.110. And the relentless mocking begins.png S6E02.111. Oh Lotor you bad boy.png S6E03.4. Block casts shield of protection.png S6E03.8. Hit it with your lighting bolt you dolt.png S6E03.10a. Block casts lighting bolt 2.png S6E03.14. No hard feelings right dude.png S6E03.15. Run away run away like the gamers you are.png S6E03.20. Oh no that's the song of eternal slumber.png S6E03.21. Cast protection from sleep on yourself.png S6E03.22. Ugh, so sleepy.png S6E03.29. Pidge smashes the ocarina.png S6E03.31b. Pidge lands and gets the heck outta dodge 3.png S6E03.37. Here comes Pidge to bring the pain.png S6E03.38. And Pidge makes a one-hit KO.png S6E03.40a. Weird I've never seen an ogre drop a crystal like this 2.png S6E03.41a. That's like on the other side of the wiebian swamps 2.png S6E03.44a. Come on you big baby your village 2.png S6E03.47. I can't believe how sticky this swamp goo is.png S6E03.47a. I can't believe how sticky this swamp goo is 2.png S6E03.48. Even goo can't deter Hunk's appetite natch.png S6E03.50a. Two adventurers walk into an inn 2.png S6E03.52. This is not the atmosphere I remember.png S6E03.53. Game sprites are a go.png S6E03.54. Is she going for the pots.png S6E03.55. Looking for coins isn't it obvs.png S6E03.55a. Looking for coins isn't it obvs 2.png Pidge, Hunk and Coin.png S6E03.59. A greasy meat pile for my friend please.png S6E03.62. We found a crystal like you thought we might.png S6E03.69. So how do we save them.png S6E03.73. That most heroes would be driven insane.png S6E03.74. Uh maybe those villagers like being turned to stone.png S6E03.75a. Pidge's default reaction is to hit things natch 2.png S6E03.78. The Feldakor Mountains you say.png S6E03.85b. Name's Meklavar best axe-fighter in three lands 3.png S6E03.109. Man that guy was boring.png S6E03.111. Paladin Shiro is not as in shape as real Shiro.png S6E03.117a. Whoa, what's that the ground's shaking 2.png S6E03.119a. The one time running from a mouse is warranted 2.png S6E03.128. But that doesn't make any sense the mice aren't playing.png S6E03.137. Team sweatdrops while Shiro holds fast.png S6E03.140. Monsters and huh what.png S6E03.150. The Lore Master knows the difficulty of the task.png S6E03.152. It's normal sized it just has 20 sides.png S6E03.165. Are those birds gonna kill us.png S6E03.166. When suddenly an arrow appears.png S6E03.169. And a magical landing it is not.png S6E03.172. Block's town was turned to stone.png S6E03.182. Cause I never say a word.png S6E03.184a. So they drop their guard 2.png S6E3._Now_lets_see_what_is_in_the_patch.jpg S6E03.188. That's a lot of what my character does.png S6E03.188a. That's a lot of what my character does 2.png S6E3. That sounds like a good score.jpg S6E03.194. I can aid you on your quest.png S6E3._Eyeing_their_Ride.jpg S6E03.201a. Pidge looks crazy thrilled lol 2.png S6E03.209. Oh, I have something.png S6E3._Lighting_the_way.jpg S6E3._Uncovering_a_dead_end.jpg S6E03.213a. Maybe there's a secret here 2.png S6E03.234. And the party adventures on.png S6E03.233. Great work there Block let's keep going.png S6E03.236. The party continues 3.png S6E03.237. The party continues 4.png S6E03.238. The party continues 5.png S6E03.242. The party is in luv with the sight.png S6E03.244a. This is more like it 2.png S6E03.247a. Oh sweet gloves of transmutation 2.png S6E03.257. Ooo, he dropped a rare item.png S6E03.263. Thank you for bringing them directly to my lair.png S6E03.269. The party prepares for battle.png S6E03.294. And Meklavar's back for more pain.png S6E03.306a. Block casts Embiggen on Meklavar 2.png S6E03.307. Meklavar has that evil gleam in their eyes.png S6E03.308a. Don't look behind you Dakin 2.png S6E03.309. We did it yay victory is ours.png S6E03.318. We aren't powerful enough to defeat a dragon.png S6E03.330. Meklavar goes yoink for the Princess.png S6E03.332a. Aw snap here comes the tail 2.png S6E03.345. The evil smirks sez it all.png S6E03.347. Your party has recieved the Secret.png S6E03.354. Meklavar's like talk to the hand.png S6E03.355. Meklavar transmutes the food into something else.png S6E03.368. Whohoo we won.png Pidge & Hunk (Monsters & Mana).png S6E03.373. Yeah and that would be impossible wanna try it.png S6E03.374. When two engineers nerd out.png S6E03.391. So who's gonna make us little cosplay paladin toys now.png S6E04.9. And what the cheese is a Dynotherm.png S6E04.13. I agree with Hunk, this plan is foolhardy.png S6E04.15. Oh, it's hard to argue with math.png S6E04.18. Take that math.png S6E04.28a. So this is goodbye for now 2.png S6E04.38. T-minus five and counting.png S6E04.53. Shields up and put it on screen.png S6E04.61b. Does he look bigger to you guys 3.png S6E04.73. Keith it's so good to see you.png S6E04.86. Where did you come from.png S6E04.91. Why are we even attacking.png S6E04.108. Yes, I'm still waiting to hear the story.png S6E04.223. All this time Lotor was being evil.png S6E04.252. Lotor has been lying to us the whole time.png S6E04.276. What's happening to him.png S6E04.300a. Pidge taking cover from Sincline ship fire 2.png S6E04.302a. Shiro's gone mad stop him 2.png S6E04.303. He's escaping with Lotor.png S6E04.304. Stop him before he leaves the ship.png S6E04.306. Pidge running to stop Shiro's escape.png S6E04.307. Pidge summoning bayard.png S6E04.308. Pidge grits her teeth and gets ready to fire.png S6E04.311. What the heck was that in his eyes.png S6E04.312. Poor Pidge has seen a ghost.png S6E04.315. Welp team Voltron has seen better days.png S6E04.317. We have to stay focused.png Pidge, Keith, Krolia and Cosmic Wolf.png S6E04.340. Pidge looking really really teed off.png S6E04.341. Oh quiznack this is gonna hurt.png Teams face off.png S6E05.20. Lance Pidge I need you to get us some cover.png S6E05.26. Anybody still conscious around here.png S6E05.38. Those beams torched our power core.png S6E05.47b. Keith orders team to do it 3 (compiled).png S6E05.93. Okay, all the Lions are in their hangars.png S6E05.99. And let loose a kill protocol of some sort.png S6E05.102. Okay, I'm in the system.png S6E05.108. There, Pidge has got it.png S6E05.110. Whew well done Pidge.png S6E05.111. Well that was - waitaminute.png S6E05.113a. It's like - it knew 2.png S6E05.114. Pidge freaking out at being countered.png S6E05.118. Pidge has no time to explain.png S6E05.175. Pidge what have you discovered.png S6E05.205. That code reflection is backwards yo.png S6E05.211. When I was scanning Shiro's arm.png S6E05.214. I never thought I'd have to use it.png S6E06.34. I've diverted as much power from the teladuv to the main turbine.png S6E06.88a. Pidge sliding into piloting position within Green 2.png S6E06.112a. Got it - try to survive yet again 2.png S6E06.144. I know what you all must think of me.png S6E06.236. What is that thing Pidge asks like isn't it obvious.png S6E06.270. Keith focuses in on Pidge.png S6E06.283. Is this it for Pidge and Lance.png S6E06.297. Team Voltron forms around Keith.png S6E07.31b. Pidge following Keith's order to attack 3.png S6E07.37. Team reacting to Sincline's tail slap.png S6E07.39a. We need to stop him from moving around 2.png S6E07.76. How is he moving so fast she asks.png S6E07.90. He's entering the quintessence field at will.png S6E07.105. Can we do that - if he can Voltron can.png S6E07.110c. Allura begins to focus and oh hai Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge.png S6E07.120. And Lance is the only one going whoa like c'mon.png S6E07.129. All this quintessence is keeping us at full power.png S6E07.134. Team Voltron goes AAAAAA.png S6E07.137. Supercharged Pidge and Lance are a go.png S6E07.142. See if you can dodge this.png S6E07.142a. See if you can dodge this 2.png S6E07.149. We have to get out of here - what are you talking about.png S6E07.158. All our systems are overloading.png S6E07.198. Running a few models now to see if it could close on its own.png S6E07.203a. The only thing that could possibly pull 2.png S6E07.209. But still - it's been our home.png S6E07.213. Coran Pidge and Lance preparing the teludav.png S6E07.218. Pidge taking only what she needs from her room.png S6E07.226. Aw look Pidge took trash Hunk and trash Lance.png S6E07.237. Hunk and Pidge downcast as their home is lost.png S6E07.254. Everyone smiles in relief that the crazy actually worked.png S6E07.263. I've heard him talking to me.png S6E07.270. Lance and team watch as Allura gets up.png S6E07.271. Team watches Allura approach Black.png S6E07.282. Team watches with mixed reactions.png S6E07.286. Team watches as the light fades annnd.png Pidge (Season 6 Final).png S6E07.298. He's breathing guys it worked.png S6E07.306. Lance is crying while Pidge sheds a tear.png S6E07.313. There's only one place with the plans necessary to build a replacement.png Paladins and Coran (Season 6 Final).png |-|Season 7= S7E01.51. The Lions aren't going anywhere without recharging.png S7E01.55. Magic or something sure.png S7E01.66. Alright then we'll get started.png S7E01.69. Team Yalmor turns to listen to Romelle's rant.png S7E01.72. Trust me, I'm always saying the exact same thing.png S7E01.86. Coran stopping to smell the flowers.png S7E01.96a. I think it's cute 2.png S7E01.98. You know in a creepy hideous sort of way like you Lance.png S7E01.103. Coran leaps into Hunk's arms.png S7E01.106. Lance hopping about in pain.png S7E01.111. Lance what did you do - nothing.png S7E01.113. Oh no it's the yalmor.png S7E01.159a. We're not running fast enough 2.png S7E01.163. Well crud what do we do now.png S7E01.166. Dinner is served in three two - nope.png S7E01.167a. Look guys Lance made it cry 2.png S7E01.169. Surface tension water hat is the newest fashion.png S7E01.171. Keith do you copy nope.png S7E01.217. And thank you Romelle, what if.png Pidge, Lance, Romelle and Hunk (S7E1).png S7E01.219. Coran you said the faunatonium works on gluon field.png S7E01.274. We made it much farther than seems possible.png S7E01.301. Whoo hoo yalmor time.png S7E01.326. To unshrink ourselves.png S7E02.2. Broadcasting to Earth, does anyone copy.png S7E02.5a. Katie downcast at the lack of response from Earth 2.png S7E02.6. Poor Pidge has a habit of tucking into a ball when upset.png S7E02.15. And here comes Pidge to crash the party.png S7E02.21. I'll keep trying as we head for Earth.png S7E02.25a. I bet he came up with something amazing 2.png S7E02.26. Oh she is going to be so mad at me.png S7E02.27. I hope I'm not grounded.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.42. What about the animals.png S7E02.52. Me with the cow, not a good idea.png S7E02.55. Not me, I am allergic.png S7E02.118. Meanwhile Pidge is playing video games.png S7E02.122. Meanwhile Pidge games on.png S7E02.126. Oh come on guys this is so not fair.png S7E02.133. Looks like backup power has been out for a while.png S7E02.140. Meanwhile Pidge and company watch anxiously.png S7E02.154. Whoa how did you do that.png S7E02.155a. Sorry, it's going to be a rough ride 2.png S7E02.171. So now what asks the garrison trio.png S7E02.185. Whoa where did that come from.png S7E02.273. Well Pidge and I need help plz.png S7E02.277. I don't know, my cannon isn't operational.png S7E02.278. Space wolf leans over to keep Pidge in her seat.png S7E02.279. You know what let me know if you have any thoughts.png S7E02.280. Could really use some help right now.png S7E02.284. Who's a good space wolf that's right you are.png S7E02.285. Oh noes the wolf cut it too close didn't he.png S7E03.11. I'm feeling for a secret passage.png S7E03.21a. At least we have one ally out there 2.png S7E03.90. Everyone turns to face the prison door.png S7E03.96. Yeah sure but we're all friends now.png S7E03.96b. Yeah sure but we're all friends now 3.png S7E03.102. Don't you know you were there.png S7E03.130b. Ezor scans the team for a target 3.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.138. Ezor holds Pidge at arm's length.png S7E03.140. A frightened Pidge being held up by the collar.png S7E03.171. And back to Pidge who is back to growling at her enemies.png S7E03.173a. Hull breach in hangar one 2.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.186. Allura is a one-punch woman lol.png S7E03.190. Are you okay Shiro asks.png S7E03.210. They have weapons and we don't.png S7E03.213. So much for the element of surprise.png S7E03.216a. Keep Calm and Hold Onto Coran 2.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.217. Uh guys whut just happened.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png S7E03.267. Voltron has been gone for three decaphoebes.png S7E03.268. That explains the discrepancies in our star charts.png S7E03.283. What's happened to them in the past three years.png S7E04.6. Looks like some sort of game show.png S7E04.10. Uh oh looks like someone wasn't listening.png S7E04.13. Tell them what this is everybody.png S7E04.18. Bob however is amused at his announcer.png S7E04.20. This is Allura Hunk.png S7E04.21. Lance Pidge and.png S7E04.26. OK Keith I'm sure you know how to play our game.png S7E04.30. What did you say we'll be trapped here.png S7E04.31a. Uh oh is there an echo in here 2.png S7E04.39. Yup we understand and you're not related to that other BOB are ya.png S7E04.56. It's a chicken.png S7E04.64a. It's a knife, sword oh oh Blade of Marmora 2.png S7E04.101. Hey I'm not a mind reader.png S7E04.115. Keith is Just Done lol.png S7E04.157. He's an important figure, someone who helped you.png S7E04.163a. Team Voltron reacts to Lance's bad answer 2.png S7E04.169. Team Voltron is hopeful.png S7E04.169a. Team Voltron is hopeful 2.png S7E04.175. Your team is starting to lose faith in you Lance.png S7E04.181. Team V spells R-O-L-O.png S7E04.182. Team Voltron spells K-I-L-L.png S7E04.200. Team Voltron sighs in relief.png S7E04.225. Team Voltron is really excited now.png S7E04.250. Who's the braniest on the team and everyone points to Pidge.png S7E04.251. Alright little fella step on out here.png S7E04.253. Hey, miniature golf.png S7E04.254a. Pidge calculating her odds 2.png S7E04.256a. Revenge of the Nerd is a go 2.png S7E04.258a. Pidge looks up at the alarms 2.png S7E04.259. You should nae have dun that.png S7E04.263. Lance Pidge and Keith deciding who to write down.png S7E04.273a. So I think he's like, the future 2.png S7E04.276. Awww, thanks man.png S7E04.281. Yeah, Hunk gets along with everybody.png S7E04.283. And bring people together, it's Hunk.png S7E04.284. Aww thanks Pidge and fistbump.png S7E04.289b. Team Voltron jumps for joy 3.png S7E04.289c. Team Voltron jumps for joy 4.png S7E04.296. Guys I just dozed off for a second and.png S7E04.297. No way, you guys saw that too.png S7E04.302. I bet he never met anyone worthier than us.png S7E05.5. Only a 99 on the test.png S7E05.6a. C'mon it's time to wake up 2.png S7E05.7. What a nightmare the test or the wakeup call Pidge.png S7E05.13. Keith's right, routine is what kept me.png S7E05.14. I guess that does make you an expert on killing time.png S7E05.16. Running battle simulations now.png S7E05.20. Pidge yawns and tries to wake up.png S7E05.36. Okay I think I know what to do.png S7E05.38. It's working nice let's get them while they're distracted.png S7E05.39. Wait whut happened.png S7E05.48a. Yeah, it's nice - we're not calling him Cosmo 2.png S7E05.55a. Hunk please I don't want to know what it is 2.png S7E05.69a. It sounds like some sort of interference 2.png S7E05.115. This is where the signal was coming from.png S7E05.131. Lance Allura and Pidge react as well.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.167. Flickering what does that mean.png S7E05.183a. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 2.png S7E05.260. Mind if we drop in and join the party.png S7E05.265. Team watches as Macidus vanishes again.png S7E05.268. Macidus jumps behind Lance for another scare.png S7E05.290. Keith Pidge and Krolia gather around Kolivan.png S7E05.291. He's in pretty bad shape but it looks like he'll be ok.png S7E06.3. Maybe if we run this configuration.png S7E06.8. No star systems nearby, nothing.png S7E06.11. I said one and a half Earth years.png S7E06.13. IT'S ONE AND A HALF EARTH YEARS.png S7E06.15. Look we knew this wasn't going to be an easy journey.png S7E06.21. Although when it's this dark, it doesn't matter.png S7E06.40. I had help, that's why there are five of you.png S7E06.41. No no no, THAT.png S7E06.44. Whatever it is we gotta move.png S7E06.51. Team screams as another lightwave hits.png S7E06.55a. Pidge comes back to awareness 2.png S7E06.64a. Shiro can you hear me 2.png S7E06.78a. Maybe, but I don't know how long it will take 2.png S7E06.102. I'm losing my grip.png S7E06.110. Pidge is tumbling through the void.png S7E06.117. Does anyone have eyes on the lions I can't see them.png S7E06.118. Allura can't see them either.png S7E06.121. Does anyone have any supplies.png S7E06.123. We just need to hang tight.png S7E06.131. But I'm just using my brain.png S7E06.136. Perhaps it's a ship.png S7E06.137. Paladins are swarmed by approaching doves er space thingys.png S7E06.139a. Pidge looking up in wonder at the swarm 2.png S7E06.154a. Pidge sounds off 2.png S7E06.160. Anyone notice the red only appeared when Keith went aggro.png S7E06.161b. Lightning reaches out to snare Pidge 3.png S7E06.178. Keith shouldn't we sound off.png S7E06.182. I wonder how my Dad and Matt are doing.png S7E06.203. Besides some messed-up series of coincidences.png S7E06.210. No it appears to be a single source.png S7E06.215a. Pidge and Allura are next to follow the illusion 2.png S7E06.220. Pidge and Lance are in hopeful tears.png S7E06.226. Stop, everybody stop.png S7E06.228. Hunk you're hallucinating.png S7E06.229. You're going space mad, just let us take you home.png S7E06.231. Just trust us Hunk.png S7E06.236. Lance Allura and Pidge continue on towards the illusion.png S7E06.237. Even Keith looks punch happy.png S7E06.243a. Hunk was right, he saved us 2.png S7E06.254. Team yelling as Hunk tries to solo.png S7E06.259. But the rest of the team nab Hunk before he can get eaten.png S7E06.263. What are you guys doing, I told you to escape.png S7E06.264. Why would we ever do that without you.png S7E06.270. It brought us together as friends.png S7E06.271. And oh hey Lion Powers Activate.png S7E06.277. We have to attack this thing with our Bayards.png S7E06.286. Meanwhile Pidge is taken for a ride.png S7E06.288a. Pidge yelling as she's towed around 2.png S7E06.290. Whom to feel sorry for here ehh.png S7E06.292. Team stares in collective dread.png S7E06.293a. It's toying with us 2.png S7E06.307. Yeah you better run.png S7E06.308. Allura and Pidge buckle in for the storm.png S7E06.314. Pidge's apprehensive face and yup Shiro's still frozen.png S7E06.329. Let Shiro Sleep Some More 2018.png S7E06.336. This is Earth's solar system.png S7E06.340. We're finally here.png S7E07.6. Dad it's me, Pidge.png S7E07.10. Pidge realizes something's fishy with her dad's voice.png S7E07.12a. Dad what are you saying 2.png S7E07.19. Those of us remaining are making our last stand.png Pidge worried about her dad.jpg S7E07.92. He managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.png S7E07.93. We later found out that Pidge Gunderson was Katie.png|So they DID figure it out...eventually. S7E07.284. Pidge's video is up next.png S7E07.285. Mom I'm so sorry I left.png S7E09.3. Are we too late.png S7E09.7. Sendak has invaded the planet.png S7E09.26. Wait don't destroy that ship, we might need it.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.42. And a sight none of them wanted to see.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.96. Hunk and Pidge taken aback by the changes.png S7E09.98a. Pidge is the first to spot welcoming faces 2.png S7E09.102. Pidge finally gets to see her mom for that grounding.png S7E09.103. Holt Tackle Bomb for the effin win.png S7E09.103a. Holt Tackle Bomb for the effin win 2.png S7E09.104. A hug that was long LONG overdue.png S7E09.105a. Dad and doggo join the hug pile 2.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.168. Eventually all were discovered and systematically wiped out.png S7E09.180. Well then let's find out what we can do.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.212. It might give us some insight into Sendak's plan.png S7E09.213. Allura you're a genius.png S7E09.217. Commander Sablan leads Colleen Pidge and Allura to the data center.png Pidge begins to look for Sendak's memories.png S7E09.222. Pidge sits down to work her magic.png S7E09.240a. It's just code until we find a way to interpret it 2.png S7E09.296. Looks like the women of Team Voltron have been busy.png S7E09.298. Uploading annnd there.png S7E09.302. We're mimicking the way the Castle of Lions.png S7E09.307. I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra empire.png S7E09.309. What about more advanced civilizations.png S7E09.311. A military operation of that scale.png S7E09.317a. But only one planet has ever refused - Altea 2.png Paladins are now about to save Earth.jpg Keith and others are now saving Earth.jpg Holt Family and Their Friends.png |-|Season 8= VLD_S8_E1_0133.jpg Pidge and Beezer in Earth.png VLD_S8_E1_0155.jpg VLD_S8_E1_0270.jpg Ryner speaks to Olkari Girl.png VLD_S8_E8_0419.jpg Merla rescues the Paladins.jpg Time to attack - S8E12.jpg Pidge, Keith and Coran (S8E12).png Shiro and Paladins' epic final battle.png VLD_S8_E13_0350.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender